Long Trip
by Renge43
Summary: I have hired Team 7 for a very important mission but a certain silver haired jonin never seems to leave my mind. ReaderX Kakashi Rated M for future SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys this is a readerxKakashi hope you guys like! **

**Btw I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters...Wah :'(**

Chapter One

I stared out the porthole into the great ocean sighing. I stand up and stretch then peek out the door to see if anyone was near. My name is

(**Your name here**) and I am (**age**) years old. I have (**color**) eyes and (**color**) hair. I nod to myself then run out looking around. I smile as I

finally get on deck and climb up to the crow's nest for some well needed alone time. The thing is I am a princess from the warrior village of

Myoptic. Recently there has been trouble with the neighboring kingdom of Hyperoptic so I went to Konoha for some help in calming the quarrel

and protecting my people as requested by my adviser. To be truthful I don't like the idea of outside forces getting involved but it's for the best

I suppose. "What are you doing here?" a deep husky voice rang out.

I looked up to see a shock of silver hair atop a sculpted face covered with a mask. I look away ignoring the blush that threatened to appear.

"Hello Mr. Hatake." I said curtly.

"Kakashi." I looked at him. "Huh?"

"I told you to call me Kakashi." He said sighing.

I look at him, "Is there something you need ?"

He sighed, "Why are you up here all alone?"

I look at him, "Because I want some alone time...How did you find me?"

He smiled, or at least what I thought was a smile due to his face being covered by his mask. Grr How I wanted to rip off that mask and kiss his

lips removing his...I cough...Stay focused. "I was just looking for somewhere to hide from Naruto." He replied sheepishly.

I laugh, "I can understand that."

The young blond has been loud and excitable ever since the team was assigned to the mission. Though it is usually annoying, there are the

rare moments where his excitement becomes contagious and even I feel myself enjoying the trip. He looked at me, "Can I sit there too?:

For a moment I am stunned but I quickly regain my posture and nod, "That is fine by me." I scoot over to give him room.

He nods an thanks and slides in next to me. I can feel his every muscle move and I peek at him from the corner of my eye. Damn in such tight

clothes, every muscle showing. With how close we were I could just reach over and rip that damn vest and top off him and kiss...I sigh. Mind

stay on track. Right then and there I knew this was going to be a VERY long trip.

**How was that you guys? Hope you liked! Next chapter is Kakashi's POV of you so please continue to read the next chapter and I warn you maybe not in chapter two or three somewhere somehow...THERE WILL BE SMUT! So please read responsibly ok :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that last was so short...I didn't have much time and I didn't want to retype. So thanks guys and bare with me in chapter two Kakashi's POV.**

Chapter Two 

****Kakashi opened his latest copy of Icha Icha doing anything but reading it. His eye never left the view of the slightly younger princess sitting

next to him. He could feel everything sitting next to her. The warmth of her flawless body, the soft rise and fall of her chest as she quietly

breathed and her lips moving as she read a book silently. Her lips...that always seemed to be the last place his eye fell upon and the place

where they lingered the longest. How he longed to see if they were as soft as they looked and how they tasted. He noticed everything about

her. The perfume that smelled slightly of marine lilies and the way she thoughtlessly rubbed her tattoo on her right wrist whenever she was

nervous thinking or annoyed. How she always seemed to have a book on hand and how she, like him, enjoyed the Icha Icha series. He smiled

softly as he remembered the first time they talked. How this woman had suddenly caused him to become nervous and in doing so wiped his

mind until he saw the book that laid almost ceremoniously within her perfect fingers. ***Flashback* **Kakashi had triumphantly walked out of the

bookstore with his prize. The latest issue of Icha Icha. He had endured lines of loud mouth idiots, elderly ladies and the occasional fangirl in

order to finally buy the book on the first day of it's release. Kakashi preferred it that way so no dumbass could get their grubby fingers all

across the books sometimes staining them with who knows what. He was so into starting to read his trophy that he had bumped into

someone and just when they were about to fall he righted himself and grabbed the slender wrist stopping the other's fall. He stared at her as

if he had lived in darkness all his life and she had become his light. He instantly noticed her beautiful (**Shoulder, face, waist, butt etc**) length

hair her mesmerizing (**color**) eyes. He cleared his throat suddenly embarrassed that he almost pushed this beautiful thing into the filthy

ground below them. "Sorry mam"

"(**Name**) " she corrected.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"My name is (**Name**) and it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

He could only nod in acceptance. When he realized she was about to leave her saw the book. "Icha Icha?"

She nodded defensively clutching her book to her side. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

He held up his book, "I'm a fan as well."

The suspicion melted into a warm smile as understanding dawned upon her. "Oh Ok."

He smiled as well wanting to wrap his arms around her. Suddenly a loud voiced called her name and she turned away. "I'm sorry sir but I have

to go." She waved as she departed him mimicking her gesture. ***End Flashback***

Soon afterwards he had found out his team would be escorting her home as well as helping her reclaim peace. He looked at her again

wondering how quickly they could get from the crow's nest to one of their rooms so that he could rip off those clothes and...he blushed and

reigned in his thoughts forcing them to disappear as well as the slowly growing bulge in his pants before she saw. He stopped and looked at

the sky as he felt a large raindrop plop onto his face. They both stood up quickly as it started to rain. Kakashi grabbed (**Name**) and jumped

down quickly running to her room to take cover from the sheets falling on them. As he ran into the room shutting the door he laid on the bed

her next to him. They both stared at each other as they realized that they were both soaked to the bone and the door was closed behind

them...and both were very horny for each other...

**Hey guys hope you liked the cliffhanger! Hmm...So what will happen next chapter? Will they do it? Will someone...(Naruto) charge in? Find out in the next chapter of Long Trip!**

***Sakashi poofs in* Wow, you sound like an announcer for a TV show... And wow look at all the Fluff! *Makes cute face, then pukes* Makes me sick. *Looks at you* Why don't they just fuck and get it over with... Hmmmm... Stop with the cliff hangers  
**


End file.
